


I Seem To Have Caught A Cold

by RiaUchiha



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Adventure, Awkwardness, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Female Characters, Female Relationships, First Love, Flirting, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, Love at First Sight, One Shot, Shyness, Supernatural Elements, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaUchiha/pseuds/RiaUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic is a present for my best friend. Even though the ship isn't my favorite, I know it means a lot to her and I hope she likes it.<br/>HAPPY BIRTHDAY! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Seem To Have Caught A Cold

"Go home already, you dumb fox, or whatever the fuck you are. Just leave me alone, go home." "Yeah, I am a fox, just in a human shape." Ahri said in a cherish tone, still following LeBlanc, not letting up one bit." We should go on this mission together, though, you know, they said that." Ahri continued repeating, just in case LeBlanc forgot that." Just you go home, I’ll solve this mission alone and we'll just say you’ve been with me, and it’s all done. "She kept saying, not stopping her walking. Even though she sped up, Ahri was still keeping up and kept standing behind her." Noo, I wanna go too. "  
" You’ll just slow me down, stop. "  
" No I won't. "  
" Yes you will. "  
" No! "  
On every LeBlanc’s word Ahri would respond with a slightly irritated voice, mocking sadness and happiness. She was having the timen of her life, she couldn't resist the urge to bug LeBlanc. On the other side, LeBlanc wasn’t having fun at all, nor were Ahri’s jokes amusing.  
She felt awfully irritated, and awfully mad. There was only a bit patience left before she snaps and starts torturing Ahri.  
"How about you leave me alone, like you would someone who hasn’t done anything to you? Go find someone with the same IQ like you, I’m convinced you two would have so much of the stupid fun.  
"BUT you're short."  
Those words were it, the final string. LeBlanc lost her patience and lifted her arm to hit her, but Ahri successfully dodged it and grabbed the thin wrist." You'll turn into a boring old granny if you don’t have a bit of fun." Ahri answered, laughing.  
"I don’t need lessons from you, dumbass." LeBlanc ripped her hand out of Ahri’s grasp, continuing further. She hated the fact she was short, specially when someone mentioned it purposely. She’d be ready to kill.  
A couple of years back, a boy in class called her short, not thinking anything bad. Well, he couldn’t write for a few weeks, considering it was caged in a cast.  
Yeah, LeBlanc hadn't changed since her early age, always having problems with getting along with others, only keeping it up for maximum three days, before snapping. That’s why she preferred doing everything on her own.  
Usually she wouldn’t have any problem with her paired up team mate, she’d finish on her own and the person wouldn’t mind at all. Everything would be amazing in the end.  
She just couldn't understand why a whore like Ahri, the one that’d run away from school just to go clubbing, wants to go with her on this boring mission.  
Ahri continued adding a bunch of shit to her, but LeBlanc stopped caring and listening a while ago. She just continued forward. But still, Ahri wasn't letting up, she still blabbered despite being turned down and ignored.  
"What's so interesting that you really need to go to this mission with me, even though there’s literally nothing you can find exciting?" LeBlanc interrupted her pointless string of words.  
"You."  
This time, Ahri’s voice was completely calm and serious, first time this evening.  
"Huh?" LeBlanc couldn't find words that would make an appropriate answer to this.  
"You are interesting to me." LeBlanc felt heat radiate through her whole body, as if something unbelievable hot stung her from head to toes. She knew get cheeks were burning red, why was she feeling like this?  
Maybe because somebody finally said she’s interesting to him, for the first time in her whole life. Everyone would always say she’s so boring and too serious for her 'fun' years. Maybe she too wanted to be accepted and noticed on a different way than this current one.

People always saw her as a serious girl only, a book in her hand and a completely straight (no.) look on her face. Her eyes would pierce through walls, scaring everyone who’d pass by. Maintaining this, she was able to keep a certain distance from other people. It all made a strong wall, not letting anyone pass through.  
But, this still was Ahri. Ahri would always make fun of everything, always joking and acting up. Her whole life was made of clubs, boys, clothes and parties. There wasn’t an empty space for anything serious in her head. But, she somehow sounded pretty reasonable and serious.  
LeBlanc didn’t know what to think anymore, she just continued straight through the woods, not daring to turn around and look at Ahri, Ahri was excitedly waiting for it. And ofc, she was staring at her ass. 

They already destined pretty far, they weren't even considerate of it. The night was settling slowly, the time to stop has come. Hopefully somewhere safe, even though they actually were in the middle of the woods. LeBlanc was looking around, not daring to stop her walking. She was thinking of where she could shelter. Only her, yes. Totally not caring about Ahri, not at all.  
When she found a pretty safe place next to the river, she stopped walking and sat down. "Finally, I thought you’d never stop, " Ahri said, getting closer to LeBlanc.  
"I told you millions of times to stop following me, and that you certainly can’t."  
"Oh but I can, even though my legs do kinda hurt." She laughed.   
LeBlanc refused to lift her eyes and look at Ahri’s face, still bothered by her sincere words, not knowing why. She felt hunger, she knew she needed something to eat. Looking around, she stood up.  
"What? We're leaving again?" Ahri asked, the moment she sat down. "I’m, leaving to find some food, for me ofc."  
"Ugh, that means I have to stand up too.... "  
"I told you, you shouldn’t go." Ahri already stood up and started searching, while LeBlanc did exactly the same thing, only a bit farther away. 

LeBlanc noticed a tree filled with bunch of berries. She knew they were edible, but with her height she definitely couldn't reach them. Her only solution was to climb up, using the smaller berryless branches.  
She climbed slowly and carefully, finally making it to the branch filled with branches, and sat down on her. LeBlanc started picking the berries, trying so hard to be careful and not fall, but her plan backfired.  
A few meters from there, Ahri heard a female scream, quickly running towards the source.  
When she finally got to the place, she noticed LeBlanc, completely wet, lying in the river. Ahri helped her climb out, but ofc LeBlanc protested, reassuring her she didn't need her help. "You’re all wet." Ahri said, interrupting LeBlanc’s try to dry her hair. "You don’t say."  
Nights in this time of the year were pretty cold, and not she was completely wet, so LeBlanc definitely expected a freezing night. She sat next to the same tree, cuddling into herself, trying to contain as much body heat as she could. Ahri sat next to her now, slowly petting her hair. LeBlanc truly wanted to slap her hand away, but it was warm and cozy. 

In the next moment LeBlanc felt something soft and warm wrap around her. Lifting her head from her knees, she realized it was Ahri’s tails. Soft and white, truly beautiful.  
She lifted her eyes and for the first time that day looking into Ahri’s. They were glowing and were wide open. It was such a nice yellow shade. Ahri smiled and proceeded to get closer to her, LeBlanc couldn’t react, she didn’t have time, before she found herself between Ahri’s legs. In her embrace. 

"What are you doing, you’ll get completely wet, are you really that dumb?" Ahri silenced her, kissing her head. "Just you relax, okay? LeBlanc didn’t say anything else. She felt her heartbeat speed up, faster than any time before. She didn't know what got over her. But Ahri was so warm, her tails were so soft and shiny. She couldn't help herself, so she hugged one, and then leaned against Ahri’s chest. And then, she fell asleep.


End file.
